


🍭 puppy eyes, shiny you ✨

by amai_Deku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Konpeito, #oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_Deku/pseuds/amai_Deku
Summary: The art work is created base on mixing of 2 topics, traditional festival and Konpeitō (Japanese sugar candy)I want the warm atmosphere, so hot tone color is thing I picked (〃‿〃✿)Oikawa-san with the puppy eyes and shy Suga-san, the beautiful night for them.🌙
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	🍭 puppy eyes, shiny you ✨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricefields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricefields/gifts).



Dear my giftee, rosé ♡(ŐωŐ人)

Hello! Thank you for your interesting ideas that provide very wide extent! Due to that, I can freely choose the topic well hehe.

My choice is traditional Japan festival mixed with Konpeitō!🍭

I want to give you the warm and lovely atmosphere, so I decide to draw Oikawa-san with entreated mood and Suga-san with sweet smile.

I'm a beginner for drawing but, I did my best for you. Hope you enjoy it!✿  
  
Nice to meet you and have a good day!

>   
>  [View post on imgur.com](https://imgur.com/Jy7LBRe)


End file.
